The Sky Above All
by xxvongolaking10xx
Summary: This is the adventures of Primo and the beginning of the Vongola Family! It starts in 1873. Sorry i suck at descriptions!
1. Chapter 1

The Sky Above All

Chapter 1

"Giotto Vongola, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" a woman's voice called from the kitchen. She heard no response so she stomped her way to the boy's room. There he was, laying in his bed, his blonde hair a mess and the twelve year old's orange eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Mom, I don't think this is a good idea." The blonde boy muttered thinking of all the possibilities for that day, none of them good.

The woman sighed and said, "Listen, Giotto, I know your scared about going to this school but you have to, with your father gone and…" the woman broke down crying right there, "Just please try, please! You know we're having a hard time and…" The woman was cut off by the boy who said, "Mom! I do try! I.. I… I just can't do anything right okay!"

At this the mother stopped crying and took in a deep breath and looked right into the boys orange eyes.

"You get dressed this instant young man and never speak that negatively ever again, you hear me!"

"Yes ma'am!" Giotto said and he ran to put on his uniform for the new school.

_God! I swear she's crazy! Sad one moment then angry the next!_

The boy continued to get dressed and the woman left his room. He put on a white button up shirt and gray vest. He then put on his black pants and socks and shoes and ran downstairs.

"No breakfast for you!" the woman said and the boy made a pitiful moan, "But mom…" "No buts! Get your ass to school!"

"Yes ma'am…" Giotto said as he ran out of the house.

Half way to school he started to breathe heavily and stopped running.

"Can't make it there in time…. To tired…" Giotto said and took a deep breath in.

He looked to the sky; _I wish I could be just like the sky, endless and powerful, never having to listen to anyone!_

Then a voice yelled, "Get out of the way you fool!"

Giotto dived away and saw a carriage dashing by with a boy with long red hair looking out of the window.

Their eyes connected, Giotto noticed the boy was about his age and had blood red eyes.

The carriage sped off.

Giotto finally made it to the school and saw it was a one-room schoolhouse.

He walked inside and heard a voice say, "And thus r= c(5)"

He found the source of the voice and saw a young man, who he supposed was the teacher.

The man turned to him and said, "Look who finally arrived. We've been waiting, young man, for over an hour."

"I'm sorry. I…" he was cut off by the teacher who said, "No excuses! Sit down!" Giotto went to find a seat amidst a room of people of multiple ages.

He found one and saw that it was next to the red haired boy he saw earlier.

The boy saw him but seemed to not remember him from earlier. Giotto went to sit down but right when he was going to the teacher said, "Actually come over here, you're new so I must introduce you."

Giotto walked over to the teacher and slouched.

"This is Giotto Vongola. He will be a new classmate of yours." The man said and then sent Giotto to his seat.

The rest of the day went by with Giotto constantly falling asleep and being yelled at by the teacher.

After school he left, having not said anything the entire day.

Just then a big burly kid with dark brown hair came up to him with some equally big friends.

"So Clam-boy how'd you like school today."

Giotto had dealt with people like this boy before so he walked off, saying nothing.

"To cool to say anything huh Clam-boy." The leader said. His lackeys all repeated him saying, "Too cool huh."

One of the lackeys grabbed Giotto's arm, "Let go!" Giotto said.

"No." the lackey said.

The leader then said, "Not till we teach you who's the boss of this school."

The leader punched Giotto in the face.

Another lackey grabbed Giotto's other arm.

The leader then kicked him in the chest and Giotto coughed out blood and then the leader brought his fist up for the finishing blow.

A hand grabbed it and twisted it. "Let him go, Miguel."

Giotto looked and saw the red haired boy holding Miguel (leader's) fist.

Miguel got a scared look on his face and said, "What do you care 'bout this trash. He's a loser."

"I almost ran him over earlier today. Let him go!" The red-haired boy said fiercely.

"Fine you want to fight rich boy!" Miguel said, "Get him!" His lackeys attacked him but the boy let go of Miguel's hand and dodged all their attacks and knocked them all out with a chop to their neck.

Miguel tried to punch the boy but he ducked under the fist, behind Miguel and held him by his arms.

"Take the punch." The boy said.

Giotto stood there stunned, _what do I do? _

"What are you waiting for? Punch him!" The boy said.

"No! It's not right!" Giotto said

"Why? They hurt you?" The boy said.

"I'm better than him! And so are you! Let him go!" Giotto looked at the boy with determined eyes.

The boy looked into Giotto's eyes and sighed. "Fine." He let Miguel go and Miguel ran off.

"Thank you." Giotto mumbled.

"Huh" The boy said.

"You helped me."

"Oh, no problem."

"By the way, did you really save me because you're carriage almost ran me over."

"No, I did it because you are um… new and you seemed um… nice."

Giotto kind of blushed and said, "Well thank you um…"

"Giovanni."

"Thanks Giovanni."

Giotto walked off and thought; _Did I just make a friend?_

_Note- I thought this was pretty good. Giovanni is G; I have a whole story for that. Vongola means Clam that's why the bullies call Giotto clam boy. The town they live in is called Bucci, yes that is an Italian word and I made the town up. Next two chapters Giotto and G are still twelve but the fourth and onwards is 15- adult (probably). _

_This will be true to the manga. I don't own this in any way! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Sky Above All

Chapter 2

Everyday went by normally and Giotto and Giovanni became better friends.

One day, about a week after they first met Giotto invited Giovanni to hang out with him at his house. Giovanni accepted.

"So where do you live?" Giovanni asked.

"It's um… out of town. It's a farm. It's nothing special but it's cozy." Giotto replied.

"Oh, well I'm sure it's nice." Giovanni replied uncomfortably.

"So where do you live?" Giotto asked.

"No where special. Just a house… um… in the town um…" Giovanni replied.

Giotto started to get suspicious, "I saw you in a carriage on the first day. Are you rich? Do you live in a mansion?"

"Well um… kind of…"

"Do you or not?" Giotto said but he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I do. My father is a businessman. He runs a wine company." Giovanni said.

"OK well you don't have to feel uncomfortable about that. It's not like I'm going to kill you for money or anything."

At that Giovanni laughed, "Yeah. You're right."

They arrived at Giotto's house and Giotto knocked and they walked in.

Giotto's mom walked into the hallway and saw the two boys.

"Hey mom, this is Giovanni, he's um… my friend."

The woman got a very startled look in her eyes. But after a second into turned into fear.

"Giotto, come here." She said

"'Kay." The blonde said.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What?" the boys said, startled.

"First, you didn't tell me you invited somebody over. Second, you had to befriend a delinquent. I mean you're bad enough as is." The woman said delinquent a little to loudly and Giovanni gave her a weird look.

"Mom! He's cool! He isn't a delinquent!"

"Does he get into any fights?"

"No, um… well yes… rarely… like um…. Every week or two…"

"Really? It's worse than I imagined! I can't have you getting killed in some gang war!" She said and gave an evil look to Giovanni who looked away.

"Mom, he's not that bad! And he's the only friend I've ever had! Plus he's **rich**!" Giotto said.

His mother stopped and then smiled and turned to Giovanni and said, "You're welcome here as long as you like!"

"Thank you!" Giovanni said and smiled

Giotto said, "C'mon. I'll show you my room."

"'Kay."

While they were walking to Giotto's room Giovanni said, "Wow your mom's nice."

"Nah. Not really, she's normally a witch."

"You shouldn't speak about your mom that way!"

"You haven't lived with her." And at that Giovanni shut up.

Giotto walked into his room and slipped on a piece of paper.

"Hahahahaha!"

Giotto looked up and scowled, "It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is! You're a klutz!"

Giotto sighed a very angry sigh and stood up.

Giovanni looked around and said, "Your house seems so much nicer than mine…"

"Are you kidding? You live in a mansion and I seriously doubt that it's crappy!"

"Well yeah that way… but it seems more uh home-like."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"My house seems so fake. It's like a bunch of lies and forgotten promises, a dark hole. It's nothing like a real home."

Giotto stood there, stunned and said, "Wow. You are SO emo."

"That's not funny! I was serious!"

"Yeah um that was awesome but totally emo. Dude you act like your dad beats you."

At that Giovanni walked out of the room and Giotto said, "Shit… he must have a messed up life."

Giotto found Giovanni standing by a window, looking to the sky, dark clouds seemingly wandering around.

"I better leave, a storm is brewing." Giovanni said.

"Um yeah! Bye Giovanni!" Giotto said as Giovanni left the house.

**LATER AT GIOVANNI'S HOUSE**

_BOOM!_

Giovanni looked out his window, watching the lightning and hearing the thunder.

He heard a voice from downstairs say, "Oh hello Master Pordino. Hurry in so you don't get wet."

Giovanni heard a rough voice, one of a smoker "I'm already wet dumbass."

Giovanni walked out his room and looked downstairs to see the butler, Damain whispering to his soaked father. The father has long red hair made into a ponytail and wears a black suit.

Giovanni managed to hear his father say, "Thank you for telling me this…"

His father proceeded to yell, "Giovanni! Get your ass down here!"

"I'm here father." Giovanni said.

"Good. Get down here right now."

Giovanni walked down the stairs and saw anger in the old man's eyes.

"Mr. Damain just told me he was walking by the market, out of town and saw you leaving a house in the slums."

"Da—" Giovanni tried to interrupt the man.

"And he says a new boy named Giotto lives there. Is that correct." The way he said is that correct made Giovanni realize it wasn't a question.

"Well yes but—"

"No buts, why were you there boy!"

"I…he…." Giovanni thought of all the lies he could make up but then said, "He's my friend and I was hanging out with him."

"So he's your **friend **is he." He paused and then said, "You CAN'T befriend anyone like that! You be friends with people who will help you! He probably wants to steal money from US!"

"Father! He's the only friend I've ever had! He's the only one who treats me normally! He doesn't treat me differently 'cuz I'm rich! And he's the type of person that stealing never even comes up in his mind!"

The older man sighed and said, "You don't understand. This is for you. Well, if words won't learn you than my hand will." He continued to smack the red-haired boy.

"OW! Father!"

The man continued to hit him and saying, "He'll ruin us! He'll ruin us! You don't understand!" Giovanni cried and grabbed his cheeks.

A few minutes later the man stopped, "I think you've learned your lesson. Now go to bed!"

Mr. Pordino walked off and Giovanni walked up to his room.

He opened a drawer and found a bag.

He pulled the bad from a drawer and proceeded to pack things into it.

He also grabbed a needle and scissors.

_It's time to leave this wretched place._

With that he opened his window and jumped out into the night.

**THE NEXT DAY AT GIOTTO'S HOUSE**

Giotto was sitting on a fence outside his house.

_I wonder what I'm gonna do today? Should I go ask Giovanni if he wants to hang out?_

A hand grabbed Giotto's shoulder.

"AAHH!" Giotto yelled and fell off the fence.

Giotto heard a familiar voice say, "Don't worry. It's just me."

He looked up and saw a face he wouldn't have recognized if it wasn't for the dark red hair.

"Gio.. Giovanni?"

"Yep."

Giovanni's hair was cut down to his shoulders and he had a tattoo of red flames on the right side of his face.

"You look different…" Giotto said. " Why'd you do this?"

"I'm sorta rebelling. My father is evil. He um… beats me. Oh and I'm running away."

"WHAT! Wait how's this rebelling (besides running away)?"

"Well my family's descended from Japanese samurais and so we keep our hair long, so I cut it. And my father always says we have perfect faces so I tattooed it."

"WOW."

"Yeah."

"So you're running away."

"Yeah."

"So this is bye."

"Well, only if you're not coming. I know you hate your life so do you want to come with me?"

_Whoa! What should I do?_ Giotto thought.

"Yeah my life sucks but well… I guess it's not that bad."

Giovanni sighed, "So well I guess it is bye. Bye. You've been a great friend."

"Yeah see ya Giovanni."

"Uh… it's not Giovanni anymore. I'm naming myself G. It's pretty rebellious isn't it."

Giotto sweat-dropped and said, "Um… yeah… Bye uh… G"

"See ya." And with that he was gone.

**AT THE SAME TIME AT GIOVANNI'S OLD HOUSE**

"Dammit! The boy left!" Mr. Pordino yelled

"I'm sorry sir! What can I do to help?" Damain said.

"Ask around! Find the boy! NOW!"

"Yessir!"

The butler ran off and right when he was leaving the door a man walked up to him.

"Oh… hello Mr. Damain."

"Hello Mr. Doneli. I'm sorry I'm in a hurry."

"Would it have anything to do with the boy, Giovanni."

"Um yes… have you seen him?"

"That's what I came here for, to inform you that I saw him in the slums at the Vongola's house."

"Oh well thank you. You can leave now."

"Alright."

The man walked off and Damain ran into the house.

"Mr. Pordino! I know where he is!"

The man known as Musashi Pordino turned and said, "Where?"

"He was at the Vongola's house."

"Oh so he went to that boy's house, well I'm not surprised. It **is** their fault."

Musashi Pordino grinned evilly.

**LATER**

Giotto was walking back from getting food to eat for dinner when he smelled smoke in the air.

_Where's that coming from?_

He looked and saw the source of the smoke. It was coming from his house.

"No MA!"

He ran as fast as he could but right when he reached it, the house collapsed.

He checked the house and surroundings for signs of life. There was none.

He fell to the ground and started weeping.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sky Above All

Chapter 3

Giotto lay on the ground, weeping for his lost mother.

"Wha- what happened?" Giotto screamed into the night.

"Why? Why her? Why couldn't it have been me?" He sobbed and cried for almost an hour and he stood up and wandered away.

He went and lay under a tree, finally going to sleep. 

_I hate my life. I'm a loser. And now a loser with no family and no best friend…_

**IN FRONT OF GIOTTO'S HOUSE**

"Master will be pleased…"

Damain walked off into the night, a box of matches in his right hand.

**GIOTTO**

Giotto woke up and heard a voice say, "Wake up you idiot!"

"Ma…?" Giotto mumbled.

"What the hell is wrong with you… you think I'm your mom. Really, I even cut my hair."

Giotto opened his eyes and saw a mess of unruly red hair, "Gio- G!"

"Yep! That's me!"

Giotto stood up and said, "I thought you left! Where have you been?"

"I stayed at an abandoned farm two miles away. I saw smoke in the sky so I came."

"Oh… yeah… G, my ma is de…"

"I know." G interrupted Giotto, "I know."

"So is the offer still up…?" Giotto said.

"What… Oh yeah! Always."

"Great, well can you wait… I'm going to check around the house for any remains…"

"Yeah. I'll wait… or actually I'll help you." G said with a smile on his face.

As they wandered through the rubble Giotto said, "I bet the oven burned a little to much…"

"What?"

"That's how the fire started, the oven burned up." Giotto said.

"Oh yeah… sure." G replied.

G picked up a chunk of what looked to be a table and threw it. Under it he found the remains of a match. He examined it and found two words that ruined his day.

"No way…" G sighed and said, "Giotto, I know how the fire started."

**LATER**

Giotto and G were walking through the city and G said, "You sure you want to do this. You were the one who said you were **better** than hurting people."

"Not this time. Beating me up is one thing. Killing my mom is a whole 'nother level."

"'Kay. Well I'm with you. I've wanted to do this for years."

"So… what's the plan?"

G thought and thought and said, "I'll enter the house. Damain will come to welcome me back and I'll knock him out. My father will come out and see me with Damain on the ground. You'll then enter through my dad's window, into his room and grab the gun while he approaches me. I then distract my dad, and you put a bullet through his brain."

"Sounds fine with me… but let me ask you something… I understand you hate your dad for all the pain he's caused you um… literally, but I can tell there's something else… some other reason you hate him." Giotto said, "What is it?"

"I'm a bastard."

"What?"

"My father fell in love with a maid and they had me. I lived a good and happy life with my mother, never knowing they weren't even married. My father was happy too. But one day word had gotten out that I was a bastard and my father had made love to his maid named Maria, (which of course was all true.) and so he killed her to hide the proof. He told me she fell off of a mountain when hiking. I believed him till I found her body in a closet. My father told me the whole truth including the fact that I was a bastard."

Giotto thought back to what G said just two days ago, _it's like a bunch of __**lies**__ and forgotten promises, a dark hole._

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"So we've both lost our moms to him."

"Yeah."

G thought about the two words he found on the match, _Pordino Wine Inc._

_My father has given me two reasons for his demise, both horrible. The murder of my mother and the pain he caused Giotto. He's dead…_

**AT G's OLD HOUSE**

Giotto stood outside Musashi Pordino's window, sitting on a tree branch.

He heard Damain say, "Welcome Master Giovanni." and then the thump of Giotto hitting Damain in the face.

He saw through a crack n the curtains Musashi Pordino walk out of the room and that's when he jumped.

He landed on a porch and opened the locked window with a key G gave him.

He heard outside the room Musashi Pordino say, "What the hell have you done?" and G respond with, "Now you're going to get what you deserve!"

Giotto started searching the drawers but couldn't find the gun. Then he heard a gunshot and ran out of the room.

Musashi Pordino held a gun in his hand and G lay on the ground, breathing heavily, his shirt soaked with blood.

"Well, if you won't listen to me, I guess I must end you." Musashi grinned evilly and then, just then, he heard Giotto.

Musashi Pordino's eyes flickered with surprise but then with anger, "I thought I killed you."

"You thought wrong."

"But I saw the rubble."

"Yeah, you burned the house down… and killed my ma."

He smiled evilly and said, "That's great to hear!"

Giotto thought of his house, his mom and G lying on the ground, dying.

"You have ruined my life!"

Musashi Pordino raised his gun.

"You've hurt my friend!"

Musashi Pordino took a deep breath and aimed.

"And you've killed my ma!"

A spark ignited in front of Giotto's head and Musashi pulled the trigger.

"And you have really made me angry!" The spark grew to a gigantic orange flame, Giotto's clothes melted right off and the bullet melted in mid air.

"What?" Musashi cried.

"I'm going to stop you and save G with my dying will!"

Giotto charged the man and grabbed his face. He threw him into the opposite wall.

Musashi Pordino's head was bleeding and both his arms were broken.

Giotto approached him and the old man said, "Please spare me…"

Giotto thought of everything that had happened and the things G had told him and he thought of the line he'd said when he first met G, _I'm better than them. I don't need to cause pain for revenge._

"Spare you just like you've spared my mom, G's mom and any other person you have killed to keep your reputation good!" Giotto raised his fist and sighed, "You're not worth it…" Giotto's flame died out.

Giotto walked away and when he did the man pulled out his pistol, "Haha, you fool. Now you will die."

"NO!" G stepped in front of the bullet at the last second.

Giotto turned around and yelled, "G!"

He ran up to G's dad and Giotto punched him in the face, breaking his neck.

Giotto knelt by G and held his head up, "Hehe you look retarded in just your underwear." G laughed weakly.

Giotto just noticed his apparel and blushed, "Not the time. Why'd you do it G? Why'd you save me?"

"You saved me. You stopped him from shooting the bullet that would've killed me and plus we're friends and that's what friends do." G smiled and started to lose consciousness.

"No! G!"

"I'm glad we could meet Giotto. You are the only person who's ever treated me like a normal human being. Most others be my friends just to get money, but you, you're a true friend."

"G…" Giotto started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, it makes you look weak and I know you're strong. I don't understand but you have an awesome power. When that fire burned on your head…" G coughed up blood.

"Stop. I'm not strong… I'm weak… I'm horrible… I can't do anything…"

"Shut up… Listen I'm not gonna live so go away…"

"No G! I'm staying right here!"

"Go Giotto," G started to lose consciousness again, "This is bye… friend…"

A single tear fell out of G's right eye and he fell silent.

"NO! G!" the flame sparked on Giotto's head again and he picked up G.

"Must get to a doctor!"

He ran as fast as he could and when he reached a doctor he said, "Help him…" and he fainted.

**LATER**

G woke up to sounds of snoring.

He opened his eyes and saw bright lights.

"Is this heaven…?"

"No, but you were close to it." He heard a soft voice say.

He opened his eyes fully and saw an old man dressed entirely in white.

"Where am I then?"

"A doctor's office. I'm the doctor." The old man laughed and said, "This boy brought you here. He demanded he wait in this room with you."

G turned his head and saw Giotto lying in a chair, sleeping.

"That fool…" G smiled and just then Giotto woke up.

"Wah… G you're awake!" Giotto smiled and ran over to the bed.

"Yeah!" G said.

"I better go check your meds. 'Be right back." The doctor said.

G looked into Giotto's eyes and said, "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Save me?"

"Well…"

"Also how'd you do it?"

"The flame thing happened again and I ran faster than anytime I've ever run in my life and found this place."

"But again… why?"

"Well… because that's what friends do!" Giotto said and smiled.

**ONE WEEK LATER…**

Giotto and G were building a new house on the land Giotto's old home had once been.

"So have you heard, my dad's been found and his funerals tomorrow."

"You gonna go?" Giotto asked.

"I have to. I'm going to take over the company."

"Yeah I know."

"So, Giotto are you still gonna go to school."

"Yeah for a couple more years, till I'm fifteen and I can start working."

"I'll pay for your land till then."

"Thanks G! That would be great!"

They both became silent and started to work harder.

"Giotto, I've been thinking about this lately."

"Yeah."

"I wonder what that flame was on your head. You know, when you became really strong and stuff."

"I've been wondering the same thing."

"Do you know how it activated."

"I thought of my mom and wanting to get revenge and I thought of saving you and with I thought that I was going to use my dying will to save both of you. It's weird… but well that's what I was thinking."

"So I guess it's a Dying Will Flame. And you were in a Dying Will Flame Mode."

"Yeah… I guess."

Giotto looked to the sky and thought, _it's time to begin a new life with so many mysteries. What was that "dying will flame"? What's going to happen to me?_

_I'm going to do something with my life! Something to help people! I'm not going to be the same weak, dumb Giotto. I'm going to become a sky above all!_

_End Of the Beginning Arc_

_Note- Hoped you like! Next chapter they're 16 so get ready for the real adventure to begin! In the second arc, the Vongola Arc, the mysteries of the Dying Will Flame will be revealed and the Vongola family will assemble. Giotto will meet Shimon Cozart. New enemies will be made and there will be epic fights! Please review!_

_I don't own any of Reborn!_

_And yes HDWM comes next arc! _


End file.
